User talk:DrJohnson100
%my talk page New Wikia Wow (talk) 21:59, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Dude Hey dude, welcome to the wiki, but why do you have to report Vv Cephia a? He is a good user, and I don't think age matters here, I reveal that I;m underaged, and nothing happened to me here, so please let Cephia a free. Logger from Modern Technology (talk) 09:26, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Logger from Modern Technology You shouldn't have said that you are underage.New Wikia Wow (talk) 19:50, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Too bad - the Fandom staffs knew already. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:30, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey In case you didn't know, everyone is against you. You have torn this wiki apart - I hope you are not yet sastifed. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:13, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Listen to him. You probably hate object shows.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:16, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Hey John, sorry for harrasing you, All I want is the wiki to stay safe, and now you're right, we need fandom's rules, I'm an alt, you can report me now Logs for Logger (talk) 01:17, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Logs for Logger HOW DARE YOU Why Did You Block Me You Little Loser But The Good News Im Came Back LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 00:58, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Be quiet you will be reported again and stop capitalizing every word in your sentences DrJohnson100 (talk) 01:40, December 6, 2016 (UTC) STOP REPORTING INNOCENT USERS! --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 04:26, December 6, 2016 (UTC) They're not innocent, well, yes, but they're underaged, and it's perfectly fine to report them. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:06, December 6, 2016 (UTC) You don't understand! This is tearing the wiki apart! This wiki might close! That user might hate the OSC. He vandalized the BOTO Fanfiction wiki!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:27, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey - it's on a different wiki. This isn't the BOTO Fanfiction wiki, as far as I know. As long as he's not vandalizing this wiki, I don't care much about his statuses elsewhere. And, again, if this wiki will fall, so be it, people are underage and is, by Fandom's ToU, to be blocked. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 17:58, December 6, 2016 (UTC) A admin doesn't want his wiki to fall.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 18:12, December 6, 2016 (UTC) An admin doesn't want to block people for no valid reasons, either. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:26, December 7, 2016 (UTC) That what DrJohnson100's doing!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:29, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :They're underaged, that's the reason. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:44, December 8, 2016 (UTC) ... The more you complain, the more stress he gets and whould report more Logs for Logger (talk) 00:20, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Logs for Logger I solve this problem. I reported him, because I have a feeling that he is underaged...--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:09, December 8, 2016 (UTC) ... NLG You are no longer a friend, the guy who always jumps to conclusions, what if he is not underaged? you could be in trouble for false reporting Logs for Logger (talk) 00:36, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Logs for Logger He has bad grammar, his drawings are sort of bad, he acts like a 8-year old. I have a lot of evidence to support my claim. (Also, you have said "what about you, are you underaged?".) He might lie about his age, saying he's some 21-year old. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:40, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :1. Different country, has English as second language, thus bad grammar. :2. I know a person that's 23 but can only draw stickman. Plus, where did he even reveal his drawings? :3. Uh, no. Not enough. His replies are perfectly fine to people that are harassing him, it's the best one, even. :4. Uh, he didn't reveal his "real" age, either. And, uh, he didn't reply to Logger either. :Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:13, December 9, 2016 (UTC) n l g 3 4 3 i s a s t a l k e r w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶ :See, he admits it!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 16:37, December 11, 2016 (UTC) In the Idea Wiki. Also, I think he lives in the USA.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:30, December 9, 2016 (UTC) USA But He Lives At sitonan Empire???? LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 11:27, December 10, 2016 (UTC) No, he lives in the- whatever. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:36, December 10, 2016 (UTC) What Ever User My Code Ore GameCUBE POTION TO MAKE DRJOHNSON100 DISABLE! LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 10:45, December 15, 2016 (UTC) sorry Sorry i didnt meant to be mad at you so sorry LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 23:35, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Apologize for disabling 70% of our innocent users! You want this wiki to be terminated?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:39, December 6, 2016 (UTC) no and no DrJohnson100 (talk) 23:41, December 6, 2016 (UTC) OK then. Just so you know, disabling more users means that you will terminate this wiki altogether.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:16, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I Agree With NLG343 (A.K.A Pen) LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 11:23, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Question Aren't you going to report me? I said before I am underaged, and I'm CDG, have you decide about staying but not reporting, or you still reporting? Logs for Logger (talk) 13:13, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Logs for Logger im going report you ok Stop reporting people. Do you hate the wiki? I reported you, all right?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:00, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey NLG343 he asked for it,so be quiet I was just asking, so not trying to sound rude, but have you decided on what you're going to do, you said you'll decide on discord, thanks if you give me the answer ;) Logs for Logger (talk) 00:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Logs for Logger And NLG shut up, he is just doing the right thing Logs for Logger (talk) 00:08, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Logs for Logger I would just say "Disable him because he wanted to."--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:28, December 15, 2016 (UTC) For So Many Years Why Your Disableing People In This WikiaLogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 10:44, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Stop It